The present invention relates to cable cutters and, in particular, to a handheld cable cutter having a stabilizing base engageable with a support surface during use.
Cable cutters are used to cut large electrical cables of the type used in high voltage or high current applications. Such cables can vary in diameter but generally they can be an inch in diameter or larger. Power tools or devices actuated by power tools, such as handheld drills, have been provided for cutting through larger cables. One such tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,362 to Konen, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Hand tools are also known for cutting smaller cables. Typically, such handheld devices incorporate a ratchet feature which is repeatedly actuated by squeezing together two levers or handles to slowly force a cutting blade through a cable. One such handheld cable cutter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,581 to Nordlin, which is hereby incorporated herein.
Although handheld cable cutters are typically intended for use in cutting smaller cables, there are times when they are used in cutting larger cables. To apply sufficient force to cut larger cables, it may be necessary for the user to squeeze the handles with two hands. This requires the user to remove his/her hand from the cable, which can allow the cable to move, possibly resulting in an unacceptable cut.
One product which avoids this disadvantage is the Telco Ratcheting Cable Cutter from IDEAL Industries, Inc. of Sycamore, Ill. The Telco Ratcheting Cable Cutter has two handles, one of which is movable toward the other to actuate a ratchet. The ratchet engages gear teeth of a rotatable blade, whereby actuation of the ratchet advances the rotatable blade toward a stationary blade. When it is required to apply a heightened amount of cutting force, the free end of the stationary handle is placed into the cavity of a high-leverage foot attachment. The high-leverage foot attachment is rested on a flat support surface while the movable handle is pressed to advance the rotatable blade. The high-leverage foot attachment holds the stationary handle in place while the movable handle is actuated, thereby allowing the user to keep one hand on the cable while pressing the movable handle toward the stationary handle. Alternatively, rather than keeping one hand on the cable, the user may use both hands to press the movable handle toward the stationary handle. Both of these methods typically allow for a greater cutting force than can be achieved by placing one hand on each handle and squeezing them together.
However, while the high-leverage foot attachment improves the operation of the Telco Ratcheting Cable Cutter, it may have some disadvantages as well. In particular, the cavity of the high-leverage foot attachment must be precisely matched to the free end of the stationary handle, otherwise the cable cutter can shift position within the cavity, hindering the cutting process. Further, there is the possibility that the free end of the stationary handle may slip out of the cavity of the high-leverage foot attachment, also hindering the cutting process.
Therefore, a need remains for a handheld cable cutter that provides for improved performance in operations requiring the application of additional cutting force, while adding to the stability of the cable cutter.